This Project seeks to evaluate the psychosocial and behavioral effects of national-level tobacco control policies that will be implemented in at least one of four developed countries (U.S., Canada, U.K., and Australia) over the next five years. The tnternationa Tobacco Contro Po icy Evaluation Survey (ITCPES)is a 40-minute telephone cohort survey of 8,300 adult smokers across these four countries, which began in October 2002 with a second wave in May-August 2003. The survey includes measures of smoking behavior, psychosociat predictors of smoking and quitting, and policy-relevant variables in six major tobacco policy domains: (a) warning labels; (b) "light" or "mild" brand descriptors; (c) advertising/promotion; (d) price/taxation; (e) product regulation/alternative nicotine products; and (f) ETS protection laws. The quasiexperimental design includes both between- and within-country controls. This Project has 6 specific aims: (1) examine whether a country's policy will affect self-reported smoking behavior, in comparison to other countries where that policy is not changing; (2) examine whether a policy will enhance policy-relevant psychosocial variables; (3) examine whether a policy will lead to enhancement of psychosocial variables known to be related to smoking and quitting behavior, in comparison to other countries where that policy is not changing; (4) examine whether the effects of tobacco control policies may be offset by compensatory behaviors (e.g., switching to discount brands instead of quitting); (5) examine whether the effects of tobacco control policies are moderated by situational and individual-difference factors; (6) identify the psychosocial mechanisms that underlie the effects of tobacco control policies. Funding is requested to continue the surve with waves every 2 years, with additional analyses involving data from Projects 2 and 3. With the recent adoption of the Framework Convention on Tobacco Control, building the evidence base for tobacco control policies could be used by policymakers worldwide to implement policies of demonstrated effectiveness